Rain of Autumn
by Hanyou Dark
Summary: Sederhana. Hinata menyukai Naruto dengan sederhana. Di tengah hujan musim gugur, segalanya teruraikan. /For Karikazuka/ hope you like.


Hujan.

Hinata memang menyukai air, ia tak keberatan jika harus terjebak hujan yang tak terprediksi di musim gugur sepulang sekolah. Memang, hanya menunggu beberapa menit lagi sampai Neji menjemputnya. Terkadang Neji memang kurang tepat waktu di hari Selasa. Tapi, rasa dingin mulai mengusik indera peraba sang gadis.

Kedua tangannya saling bergesekan untuk saling menghangatkan. Aroma tanah yang menguar menjadi teman lain di antara gemericik suara hujan yang nyaring, merintih saat terhempas ke tanah. Konoha _High School_ sudah memulangkan muridnya sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, kini waktu menunjukkan pukul dua sore. Langit yang harusnya dihiasi garis cahaya keemasan, kini terhalangi gumpalan awan kehitaman yang memuntahkan beban air.

Adalah hal yang Hinata inginkan ketika melihat sosok yang ia sukai berjalan di koridor yang belum terlalu sepi. Senyumnya mengembang tanpa komando.

Tapi, inilah yang selalu membuatnya bagai dihempaskan ke dasar bumi terdalam jika melihat Naruto; pemuda yang disukainya sejak tahun pertama sekolah menengah, berjalan bersama gadis yang tak pernah bisa ia saingi. Cukup satu nama, tapi berhasil membuatnya merasa terasing.

Sakura.

Mereka berdua berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan raut wajah tak secerah biasanya. Semacam kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajah keduanya yang mulai memasuki sebuah mobil—sepertinya jemputan Naruto.

Ya, memang tak mengherankan, mengingat Naruto adalah putera tunggal dari Namikaze Minato, seorang pengusaha dengan kekayaan menengah di Jepang.

Arah pandang Hinata terus mengikuti laju mobil yang membelah ribuan butir air, penglihatannya sedikit buram dan memutih karena terhalangi jaring-jaring air hujan, sampai suara Neji menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Ayo pulang."

Neji menyediakan rasa aman dari dinginnya hujan dengan sebuah payung bening, dan Hinata melangkah bersama sepupunya yang menawarkan kehangatan.

* * *

**Standard WARNING applied.**

**AU**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Genre**

**Romance**

**.**

**Present for: Karikazuka **

**~**-:-**~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Saat tahun pertama di SMA, Hinata tak begitu punya banyak teman. Ke mana ia pergi, ia akan melangkah seorang diri. Saat itulah, ketika ia melewati gedung olah raga di jam istirahat, Hinata melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang mencoba memasukkan bola basket ke dalam _ring _seorang diri. Tingginya yang tak seperti teman sebayanya, menyulitkan anak laki-laki itu untuk meraih keranjang bola yang terpasang cukup tinggi di tiang.

Ia terjatuh. Tapi kemudian bangkit meski keringatnya mengucur dari tubuhnya yang terbalut kaus olah raga. Fisiknya menunjukkan keletihan, tapi tidak dengan tekadnya. Suara pantulan bola yang membahana menemani deru napasnya yang tersenggal.

Saat itulah, Hinata merasa ia harus seperti anak laki-laki itu; memiliki tekad yang kuat. Selama ini, Hinata sering terpaksa menyerah dengan keadaan yang memojokkannya pada satu sudut kelemahan. Ia sering tidak percaya diri dengan dirinya yang pemalu dan mudah gugup, lalu tak berani melakukan hal lebih.

Hari berikutnya Hinata melakukan hal yang sama—mengamati anak laki-laki yang masih belum Hinata ketahui siapa namanya. Melihat kegiatannya yang selalu sama di sisi mulut pintu masuk gedung olah raga.

Sempat terlintas pemikiran untuk sekadar membelikannya air mineral ketika melihat anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik itu terjatuh—karena tak berhasil memasukkan bola, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di lapangan basket yang sepi. Tapi Hinata tetaplah Hinata, yang tak bisa mengambil langkah seperti itu.

Hari berikutnya sama. Menyaksikan lagi anak laki-laki yang sama. Hinata sendiri heran, kenapa anak laki-laki itu hampir setiap hari selalu berlatih basket sendirian. Entah itu di jam istirahat atau pulang sekolah—Hinata sering mendapatinya ketika hendak ke loker.

Meski Hinata tidak tahu untuk apa anak laki-laki itu berlatih keras, tapi kegigihannya mengantarkan Hinata pada kekaguman. Perasaan yang dulunya ia tunjukkan untuk Neji, sepupunya. Tapi, waktu terus berjalan, dan takdir terus berputar. Tunas bisa tumbuh membesar. Musim bisa berubah. Dan kekaguman bisa menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Ya. Hinata merasakan itu. Kebiasaannya dalam mengamati membuahkan satu emosi baru. Rasa suka.

Hinata melihat Naruto yang tersungkur. Peluh yang menetes dari pelipis pemuda itu bagai tuas yang menariknya untuk mendekat. Di awal langkahnya, Hinata terlihat ragu. Ia menengok ke kanan, dan ke kiri. Lalu memantapkan tekad di langkah ketiga. Semakin mendekat ketika melihat pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda itu menengok. Wajah letihnya adalah lukisan yang jelas di mata Hinata.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku memang sudah biasa seperti ini." Kemudian anak laki-laki itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sembari tersenyum lebih lebar—nyaris tertawa.

Hinata yang dilanda gugup hanya bisa salah tingkah. "O-oh." Bola matanya bergerak tak fokus. Tak ada yang menjadi pengalih baginya. Bahkan ia tak memiliki air untuk sekadar ditawarkan.

"Hey, sepertinya aku baru melihatmu. Apa kau anak baru?"

Hinata menggeleng. Ia memang bukan gadis yang menonjol, wajar jika seseorang bertanya seperti itu, pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?" Naruto bergerak—lebih mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata yang hanya bisa melebarkan kedua manik mutiaranya. Hinata menekan bibir, menyadari wajahnya yang mulai terasa hangat. Ah, dia merona.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata." Jawabnya, kepalanya tertunduk.

Naruto sempat mengernyit melihat sikap gadis di hadapannya, "Oh … Hinata," gumamnya, mengulang, kemudian kembali memundurkan tubuhnya. "Perkenalkan, aku—"

"Naruto!"

Hinata tersentak, Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya—melihat seseorang yang datang dari arah belakang tubuh Hinata.

"Sakura-_chan_," Naruto menyebut nama gadis bersurai merah muda itu dengan polos. Hinata yang merasa seperti orang asing hanya bisa berdiam diri dan berharap dapat pergi dari tempatnya detik itu juga.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah lama menung—eh? Siapa dia?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian melirik Naruto yang kembali memasang senyum lebar.

"Ne, Sakura-_chan_, kenalkan, dia Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hai, aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal." Sakura tersenyum, dan disambut hangat oleh Hinata. "Apa kau seangkatan juga dengan kami? Aku dan Naruto dari kelas 1-C."

Hinata mengangguk, "Iya, aku dari kelas 1-B."

"Sakura-_chan_, aku ganti baju dulu ya. Setelah itu baru kita pulang."

"Ya, ya. Cepatlah."

Kekaguman yang berubah menjadi rasa suka itu juga telah memperkenalkan Hinata pada rasa sesaknya patah hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tahun keduanya sekarang, Hinata lebih akrab dengan Naruto sejak hari itu. Hinata jadi lebih banyak mengetahui tentang pemuda yang ia suka. Ternyata Naruto begitu menyukai ramen, memiliki seorang sahabat yang memiliki kepribadian bertolak belakang dengannya; Uchiha Sasuke, dan hal terakhir adalah Naruto yang menyukai Sakura. Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke … tiga orang sahabat yang terlibat dalam rantai cinta yang tak pernah bisa Hinata mengerti.

Bukankah jika kita mencari tahu tentang seseorang yang kita suka, maka kita juga akan mengetahui sesuatu yang menyakitkan?

Naruto yang menyukai Sakura. Sakura yang menyukai Sasuke. Dan Sasuke … entahlah.

Namun Hinata memanglah bukan seorang gadis ambisius. Ia tidak akan memaksakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Ia akan senang jika Naruto dekat dengannya, dan bersabar jika Naruto jauh dari jangkauannya.

Pernah satu hari, Naruto dan Sakura mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama di atap sekolah ketika jam istirahat. Ternyata ada Uchiha Sasuke pula di sana.

Satu hari yang tak bisa Hinata lupakan. Kalimat Naruto.

"Waaah, masakanmu enak sekali Hinata-_chan_! Kau pasti akan menjadi isteri yang baik!"

.

.

.

Sebagai gadis normal yang sedang jatuh cinta, Hinata pun sering kali mengorek informasi dari temannya, Kiba yang memang satu ekskul dengan Naruto. Diketahui bahwa Naruto berulang tahun pada tanggal 10 Oktober. Dan sekarang memang sudah Oktober.

Mungkin … hadiah yang akan ia berikan tak akan semembahagiakan dari hadiah Sakura.

Tapi, biarlah. Biarkan Hinata memberikan hadiah sebagai teman. Hinata tidak akan keberatan jika harus menanggung perasaannya lebih lama. Baginya, dapat mencintai seseorang adalah suatu anugerah.

Sederhana.

Hinata hanya ingin mencintai Naruto dengan sederhana.

.

.

.

Suhu udara musim gugur yang rendah membuat Hinata merapatkan blazer abu-abunya. Kaus kakinya yang selutut tak terlalu banyak membantu melindunginya dari udara. Rok lipit abu-abunya bergerak digoda angin saat ia melangkah. Hari Rabu yang cerah, pagi itu tak ada gumpalan awan di hamparan langit biru tak berujung. Gerbang sekolah sudah di depan mata saat Hinata mempercepat langkahnya.

Halaman luas sekolah menyambut kedatangannya. Ia genggam erat tali tas selempangnya yang ia sampirkan di bahu kanan. Setelah memasuki gedung sekolah, Hinata segera menuju lokernya untuk mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_. Dari dalam loker ia keluarkan beberapa buku pelajaran untuk hari Rabu.

Sepasang mutiara lavendernya terpaku pada dua sosok yang berjalan beriringan di tangga menuju lantai dua. Setelah kedua sosok itu menghilang, Hinata menurunkan pandangannya, dan tersenyum dengan kaku. Tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan untuk menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdetak menyakitkan.

Setelah mendaki beberapa anak tangga, Hinata dapat melihat Kiba yang tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya sambil menyandar pada dinding kelas mereka.

"Pagi, Hinata," sapa Kiba.

"Pagi, Kiba-_kun._" Hinata tersenyum singkat kemudian memasuki kelas yang sudah dipenuhi kegaduhan.

"Hey Hinata, kau tahu tidak bahwa si Pangeran sekolah mengalami kecelakaan?" Kiba yang ternyata mengikuti Hinata memasuki kelas berujar dengan santainya.

"Pangeran sekolah?"

"Hm…," Kiba mengangguk sembari menyisir rambut cokelatnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Kudengar juga hari ini dia tidak masuk. Baguslah, jadi tidak akan ada keributan dari para penggilanya yang berisik itu."

.

.

Kurenai-_sensei _mengambil setiap lembaran soal ujian dari setiap meja siswa saat bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

Hinata merapikan peralatan tulisnya, hendak berdiri, dan bersiap pergi saat Kiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bersuara.

"Hinata, kau mau ke mana?" dari sebelah kursinya, Shino pun ikut berdiri.

"A-a…, i-itu,"

"Aaa," goda Kiba, "kau mau menemui Naruto, eh?" begitu jelas kejahilan seorang Kiba dari nada dan raut wajahnya.

Seketika wajah Hinata memerah, lalu dengan rasa malu yang menguasai, Hinata segera pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Meninggalkan Kiba yang terkikik geli dan Shino yang melihat kepergiannya.

Mencari seorang Naruto mungkin tak begitu sulit. Cukup mendatangi tiga tempat; kelas, gedung olah raga, dan taman. Pilihan pertama takkan mungkin diambil seorang Hinata. Maka ia memutuskan untuk ke gedung olah raga. Beruntung, gedung olah raga berdekatan dengan taman, karena taman sekolah memang berada di belakang gedung olah raga.

Saat mengintip gedung olah raga yang kosong, Hinata tak begitu memusingkannya. Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan melewati ruang tersebut dan keluar melalui pintu belakang gedung yang akan langsung mengantarkannya pada asrinya taman sekolah.

"Tenanglah,"

Hinata segera membenturkan punggungnya pada dinding beton gedung, menyembunyikan eksistensinya dari dua orang yang sedang berbincang.

Sesekali kepalanya menengok untuk melihat keadaan dua orang yang duduk di kursi taman bercat putih.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Sakura…."

Tangan kanannya yang kekar, merengkuh pundak Sakura yang bergetar. Hinata membayangkan, betapa hangatnya berada dalam rengkuhan tangan kekar seorang Naruto. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk sekadar berandai-andai. Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya—tak lagi menatap Naruto dan Sakura. Tangan kirinya terangkat, genggaman tangannya yang terbuka menampilkan sebuah gantungan berbentuk _chibi_ rubah oranye yang hanya terbungkus plastik bening. Hinata tersenyum meski matanya berair. Kemudian ia genggam kembali gantungan tersebut seraya menegakkan tubuhnya, dan berlalu pergi….

"Sasuke pasti akan segera sadar," Naruto menghadap pada Sakura, "kau tidak mungkin menunjukkan wajah jelekmu ini dihadapan Sasuke saat dia membuka mata, 'kan?" guraunya.

Sakura menghapus jejak air matanya, kemudian meninju ringan bahu Naruto, "_Baka_." Tapi Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

Kiba yang menangkap sosok Naruto di kantin saat setengah jam istirahat masih tersisa, langsung menghampiri pemuda pirang yang hendak membeli satu _cup _ramen.

"Yo, Naruto!" tepukan keras yang mendarat di pundaknya, membuat Naruto tersentak karena kaget.

"Hey, Kiba! Kau membuatku kaget!" Naruto menggerutu.

Kiba tak menanggapi, ia justru mendekat ke arah Naruto dan berbisik dengan nada jahil. "Apa yang diberikan Hinata?"

"Huh?" Naruto tersentak dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kiba. Kedua alisnya terangkat tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aaa, tidak perlu berpura-pura," Kiba memutar kedua bola matanya, "jadi, apa yang Hinata berikan?"

Kini alis Naruto hampir bertautan. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Air muka Kiba terlihat berubah. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan pandangan serius. "Tadi itu, Hinata hendak menemuimu, bodoh."

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya," aku Naruto. Kiba mengernyit, ekspresinya yang asing di mata Naruto, membuat ia kembali bertanya, "Kau bilang, Hinata ingin menemuiku?" Kiba mengangguk, dan Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menemuinya."

.

.

Selama dua tahun bersahabat dengan Hinata, tak menyulitkan Naruto untuk tahu kebiasaan gadis tersebut. Sesuai pengetahuannya, Naruto melangkahkan kaki ke perpustakaan. Tak banyak yang berlalu-lalang di depan perpustakaan. Inilah alasan mengapa Naruto tak begitu suka mendatangi tempat itu, terlalu sepi.

Saat jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari pintu masuk, Naruto mendapati sosok Hinata yang baru saja keluar.

"Hinata!" seru Naruto.

Hinata memang menoleh. Naruto melambaikan tangan dan hendak menghampirinya dalam langkah yang cepat. Tapi, Hinata segera berlari, membuat Naruto berhenti sejenak lalu kemudian mengambil inisiatif untuk menyusul Hinata.

"Hinata! Tunggu dulu!"

Usahanya berakhir sia-sia saat jam istirahat telah berakhir.

Ini kali pertama Hinata menghindari Naruto. Dan Naruto sadar betul akan itu. Ia berpikir keras, kesalahan apa yang mungkin ia lakukan terhadap gadis Hyuuga itu.

Namun semuanya buntu. Dengan itu, Naruto memutuskan akan menemuinya sepulang sekolah nanti. Saat ini, Naruto hanya memberikan sugesti positif pada dirinya bahwa mungkin tadi Hinata hanya terburu-buru karena jam istirahat akan segera berakhir.

.

.

Setelah melewati jam-jam pelajaran terakhir yang terasa lama, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Seperti sebuah lonceng kemenangan, semua siswa mendesah lega. Sebagian langsung merapikan peralatan tulisnya dengan semangat, sebagian membicarakan acara kencan dengan pasangan masing-masing, dan sebagian terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Hinata tidak masuk dalam ketiganya. Ia tertunduk, tak terlihat bersemangat. Menyeret langkahnya dengan berat.

Memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu dari Kiba dan Shino. Kedua sahabatnya itu hanya menyetujui. Terlebih Kiba yang memang harus menghadiri ekskul basketnya.

Rintik air pertama yang jatuh ke bumi, membuat Hinata menengadah menatap langit yang terbalut mendung. Dalam hitungan detik, air datang bagai gelombang. Untuk kali ini, Hinata tak ingin berteduh atau mengulur waktu untuk menunggu Neji menjemput. Ia berjalan seperti tanpa beban. Menerjang pasukan air yang menghujaninya tanpa ampun.

Hinata sama sekali tak peduli pada setiap orang yang memandangnya, atau pertanyaan yang akan dihujankan kepadanya saat keluarganya mendapati ia pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

Melewati gerbang sekolah, trotoar begitu sepi. Tentu, orang-orang lebih memilih berteduh ketimbang harus menerima risiko sakit.

Ketika ia menemukan aliran air yang terbentuk dari derasnya hujan, Hinata berhenti. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku blazernya yang basah. Helaian surai indigonya jatuh membingkai wajahnya yang terlihat memutih. Ia genggam gantungan rubah tersebut, lalu memejamkan mata. Terasa sakit.

Setelah memantapkan hati, ia lempar gantungan itu ke dalam aliran air deras hingga terhanyut begitu saja.

"Bodoh."

Tubuh Hinata menegang sesaat. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kiri dengan sangat perlahan. Ia belum siap. Belum siap mendapati sosok Naruto yang berdiri tegar di tengah dinginnya hujan dengan sebuah payung keperakan yang menaungi tubuhnya.

"Kaupikir, dengan cara seperti ini semuanya akan membaik?" jarak yang terbentuk mulai menipis saat Naruto mengambil langkah mendekat.

"A-a…," Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata. Menunduk, ya, ia hanya mampu menuduk. Air hujan yang turun begitu memberatkan bulu matanya.

"Kiba sudah menceritakan semuanya,"

Seketika Hinata menyentakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat serius. Sepasang bola mata safir itu begitu menawan. Kebeningannya merefleksikan setiap tetesan air. Mata safir itu merenggut jiwa Hinata hingga terasa hampa. Hinata merutuki dirinya, kenapa Naruto begitu terlihat agung?

"L-lupakan saja." Hinata tak ingin lagi mengenal apa itu rasa sakit lebih dari ini.

Tanpa diduga. Naruto melemparkan payungnya yang seketika terbawa dorongan angin. _Gakuran_ yang ia kenakan melemah, mencetak jelas torso Naruto dengan sempurna.

"Katakan," jarak yang terasa menghimpit, semakin menyesakkan ketika Naruto melangkah lebih dekat. "Katakan, Hinata," Naruto berujar. Hinata menengadah, mendapati tubuh Naruto yang sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Surai pirangnya terlihat layu, membingkai wajahnya yang terhias tiga goresan.

Kedua bibir Hinata bergetar. Tolong, jangan mendesaknya seperti ini.

"Sekarang, katakan."

"A-apa?"

Naruto kembali melangkah, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata. "Katakan," tangan kekarnya yang pernah Hinata lihat, merayap di pinggulnya. "Katakan semua yang kau rasakan padaku." Dalam satu kali sentakan, tubuh Hinata telah berada dalam dekapan hangat Naruto.

Kedua bola mata Hinata bergerak-gerak menatap safir di hadapannya. "A-aku…,"

"Hm?" Naruto lebih mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"A-aku … me-menyu—"

"Katakan, Hinata. Katakan, aku tidak mendengarmu." Naruto memejamkan kedua bola matanya. Dinginnya hujan tak berhasil membuatnya lega. Keningnya menyentuh lembut kening Hinata. "Katakan. Katakan bahwa kau menyukaiku."

"T-tapi—"

"Katakan Hinata!"

"Ya!" wajahnya yang menyedihkan ia benamkan di dada bidang Naruto. "Ya. Aku menyukaimu. Menyukaimu." Ia cengkram kain dada Naruto. Isakannya melemah, hanyut terbawa deru angin.

Hinata mendengar tawa ringan Naruto seperti lonceng angin. Begitu ringan, bebas. Dan selanjutnya Hinata merasakan kehangatan tubuh Naruto yang memeluknya.

"Teruslah menyukaiku," Naruto tetap menutup mata, merasakan sesuatu yang meraba hatinya. "Dan jangan menghindar dariku lagi. Karena jika begitu, maka…," Naruto sengaja memberikan jeda, "kau akan menemukan tubuhku di Hutan Aokigahara."

Hinata menyentak dada Naruto dan menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan pandangan yang serius. Kemudian tawa renyah Naruto kembali terdengar. Hinata merasa seperti dipermainkan, tapi dia senang. Kemudian Naruto kembali mendekatkan keningnya pada kening Hinata.

"Karena kau sudah membuang hadiah untukku, sebagai gantinya," semua terasa sunyi senyap di telinga Hinata. "Jadilah milikku."

Di usianya yang ke-17, akhirnya cinta datang dengan berbagai rintangan. Dan Hinata tak memiliki kata selain 'Ya' untuk permintaan sang idaman hati.

.

.

"APA?!"

Suasana kantin yang gaduh hening seketika demi melihat sang pemilik suara yang berteriak.

"Haha, bagaimana?"

"J-jadi, kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Sakura menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lebar, dan Hinata yang hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajah.

"Hey, Hinata, hati-hati ya jika menjadi kekasih si _Baka_ ini." Sakura tertawa jahil setelahnya. "Hey Naruto, kau beruntung mendapatkan gadis semanis Hinata."

"Sakura-_chan!_ Apa yang kau katakan?!" Naruto segera beralih pada Hinata yang masih menunduk. "Jangan dengarkan dia ya, Hinata-_chan."_

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan rengkuhan kuat pada bahunya.

"Mulai sekarang, Hinata adalah milik Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata menggulirkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang terlihat bahagia. Keharuan datang, menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak bahagia. Di hadapannya, Sakura tersenyum bangga dan juga bahagia.

"Benar 'kan, Hinata-_chan?"_

Itu sudah tidak perlu dijawab.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N: **ya, Cincin(?), inilah fic untukmu, maaf kalau gaje (_ _)v maklum, saya masih abal. Ide yang ada hanya ini, tapi karena rikuesmu, akhirnya saya bisa bikin fic NaruHina XDD finally bikin fic tentang pair fav-ku ini~

Yosh! Sekali lagi maklumi atas segala ketidaksempurnaan fic ini :D

**Thanks for reading….**

**REVIEW? ^^v**


End file.
